


Just kiss her already

by kirst003



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirst003/pseuds/kirst003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's crush & Kara's terrible? advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just kiss her already

**Author's Note:**

> So I really want Alex and Lucy to be friends or something on the show. They'd have so much in common, and I think they would be really good for each other - even just as friends. I also really want someone to choose Alex. I feel that even though Kara was a bit strange through their teenage and college years, she would have got a lot of attention being a pretty and sweet blonde.

“Lucy! Hey, I wasn’t expecting you, what’s going on? Is everything ok?” Alex’s surprise upon opening the door to see Lucy on the other side turns to a frown when she sees the serious look on Lucy’s face. She ushers Lucy inside and quickly, if not a bit hard, closes the door. “I needed to talk to you” Lucy starts cryptically, she’s still standing in the entranceway of Alex’s apartment, making no move to remove her jacket. Lucy has been at Alex’s place dozens of times before, so making herself comfortable there is second nature. Alex is not sure why she’s being so stiff now but it doesn’t bode well for the conversation. She practically drags Lucy’s jacket off of her and pushes her towards the kitchen. If Lucy’s uncomfortable about something, a glass of scotch is sure to help. 

Lucy still hasn’t elaborated on the need to talk, and has actually begun pacing. Alex makes quick work of pulling down the glasses and grabbing out the bottle of scotch. The glass sliding over across the counter to Lucy is what forces her to stop and look up at Alex for the first time since she walked through the door. The scotch is downed in one quick gulp. “Ok so I was just at Kara’s” Lucy starts, then stops to pour herself another drink, liquid courage. Alex nods, understanding where this is headed now, Lucy has a crush on Kara. It’s not unusual really. Kara is the human embodiment of sunshine and rainbows after all. Alex can’t say she’s not disappointed, Lucy has become a good friend to Alex over the past few months, it’s been nice having someone to talk to about living in the shadows of their “golden” siblings. Alex has always felt guilty feeling jealous of the attention Kara gets, but talking to Lucy about it is different. Lucy is different. Relationships aren’t something Alex has been able to think about since college, not with all the secrets she has to keep. But she’d let herself think that maybe MAYBE with Lucy things could work. She knew Kara’s secret, and defended it as strongly as Alex herself – god that was hot. She worked at the DEO now as well. There were no secrets between them. 

“You like her” “I like you” Alex and Lucy said simultaneously. Alex’s eye’s snapped up to look at Lucy once Lucy’s words registered with her. “What?’ Alex asked flopping down on the stool by the kitchen counter. “Why would I like Kara?” Lucy responded, clearly confused by Alex’s train of thought. “You just said you were at Kara’s, and well she’s Kara, she’s perfect, and sweet, and smart, she’s a superhero. What’s not to love?” Alex realised about half way through her little spiel that if Lucy didn’t actually have feelings for Kara encouraging her to do so by listing off all her good qualities was not the smartest of moves. Lucy is a lawyer, she’s got to be able to put things together quickly and roll with surprises. “I’m not going to say you’re wrong there, because that would be a lie. Kara is amazing, no doubt, but she is my friend. I went there for advice. Alex you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I’m friends with aliens” That at least caused Alex to crack a smile. Lucy closed the distance between them and took Alex’s hands. “You are smart, so smart, and selfless, and brave, you are my hero. I have never seen someone so willing to destroy themselves to save someone they love like you have for Kara, and Hank. I am so honoured that you consider me a friend, but how could I not love you as well. I want to be the person you come home to every day, I want to be there for you when you’re sad, when you’re happy, for everything in between. It also helps you’re hot” Lucy continued, throwing in a wink at the last remark, only dropping Alex’s hands and stepping back once she was done.

Alex looked up at Lucy, her eyes glistening. She’d never expected anyone to talk about her that passionately before, never truly let herself hope that someone would choose her. Let alone that person be Lucy Lane. “God Lucy, way to play with a girls emotions” Alex joked, taking a deep breath and reaching out for Lucy’s hands again, this is where it would be so much easier to just kiss Lucy senseless, she sure as hell wanted to. But Lucy’s played second fiddle to a sibling too, she needs Lucy to know she feels the same. “Sorry for the awful pokemon reference I’m about to make here. But I choose you too Lucy Lane. You know me, god do you know me, I’m used to being the one doing the protecting, but with you I feel safe. You’ve never made me feel bad over anything I’ve told you about my past, about when Kara first came to Earth. You are so compassionate and forgiving. I don’t think I’ve ever been turned on so much as when you argued for mine and Hank’s reinstatement. I’m no good at relationships, never really had much of a chance to learn. But I am a quick learner, and I want to try with you.” Alex finished, pulling Lucy into a hug, kisses could wait, right now she just wanted to be closer to Lucy. 

Waiting wasn’t something Lucy was used to doing though, pulling back enough to look up at Alex she leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. Alex’s eyes fluttered closed and she let out a small sigh into the kiss. Breaking apart Alex saw the largest smile grow on Lucy’s face, it was breathtaking. “So what did my little sister advise you to do tonight?” Alex asked. “Well apparently we have been making gay heart eyes at each other for months. Her advice, and I quote ‘Oh for Rao’s sake just go and kiss her already’” Lucy replied. Clearly not expecting that at all Alex barked out a laugh “That little shit just wait til I speak to her next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe now I can study without distraction?


End file.
